Wheel 2000/Catchphrases
OPENING SPIEL: Hey, it's time to play... AUDIENCE: WHEEL! 2000! And now, here's our host, David Sidoni! David: Welcome! Welcome to Wheel 2000! (I'm) Glad to have you here today! And I'd like to introduce to you, (my co host) (give it up for) LUCY! How are ya doin today Lucy?’' Catchphrases "Alright, here's how the game works. Spin the wheel, (you) pick a letter. If the letter's in the puzzle, (that's when) you get the points. Now, if you solve the puzzle, you get a great prize and you get to keep those points! That's important, because the person with the most points at the end of all the puzzles gets to move on to the bonus round for the big grand prize. Let's take a look at the wheel! We've got (insert game) today's physical game/our physical game of the day. We've also got www.wheel2000.com, that is our website, which you guys at home can visit any time you want to! But if you guys, land on it/hit it today, a lucky e-mailer (who has already registered on our site) gets a chance to win with you! We also have the loser spot! Hit that spot on the wheel, you get THE BIG L and we have to skip you. And finally, the worst spot on the whole wheel. It's the big, bad, ugly, CREATURE beneath the wheel! You hit that, he comes up, he'll take/eat all your points and you'll lose your turn. Alright, that's how we play our game. (insert player), you won the coin-toss/paper, scissors, rock backstage, so that means you get to go first. We have three categories for you to pick from. Lucy, can we see them please?" - David Sidoni in beginning of the game "(insert player), since you won the toss backstage, you get to go first and you get to pick from these three categories. Let's take a look at them! Lucy?" - David Sidoni "We've got (insert three categories)!" - Cyber Lucy (when reading the different categories) "Which category would you like?" - David Sidoni "Hey, it's game time Buddy! Come on over with me!" - David Sidoni (if the contestant lands on the Physical Challenge wedge) "You have 45 seconds to complete this game, but I'm going to give you a chance to get 15 additional/more seconds. Answer this question for me."- David Sidoni (before the physical game officially started) "(insert answer) is correct! You get the extra time!" - David Sidoni (if the contestant manages to answer the question correctly) "You landed on double up, so this question is worth (insert amount)! If you answer it correctly, then it's worth (insert doubled amount). The question is this, (insert question)?" - David Sidoni (if someone landed on Double Up) "First pick a letter before you pick up the prize box. Remember, this is worth 100 points plus the prize." - David Sidoni (if someone landed on the Prize Box). "Alright, pick up the/that box! Open it up and show us what you've got/won!" - David Sidoni (if someone guessed a correct letter for the prize box) "I won a/an (insert prize)!" - Contestant (to tell David what he/she won) "Congratulations! Just put it/the prize inside your pocket right now and spin the wheel because it's still your turn!"- David Sidoni (after the contestant tells him what the prize was) "Sorry, the prize box stays on the wheel. So (insert contestant), it's your turn." - David Sidoni (if someone guessed an incorrect letter for the prize box) "(insert player), if you guess this letter right, (s)he'll win a Wheel 2000 T Shirt and hat!" - Cyber Lucy if a contestant lands on the website space "Yes, there's one (insert letter)!" - Cyber Lucy "Yes, there are (insert amount of letters)!!" - Cyber Lucy "No, there are no (insert letter)'s!" - Cyber Lucy "Ungh!" - David throughout the show's run at random "We have two old ones/categories, and one new one/category. Which one do you want?" - David Sidoni when a new round begins "That sound means we're out of time! So what I'm gonna do is give the wheel one final spin! I'll ask you to give me a letter, then you have five seconds to solve the puzzle. Vowels are worth nothing, consonants are going to be worth (insert amount). (insert player), it's your/still your turn, pick a letter." - David Sidoni when it's the final spin "Pick a prize/card, A or B." - David Sidoni (when it's the bonus round) "The category is (insert category)." - Cyber Lucy when it's the bonus round "Alright/ok, we're gonna give you R S T L N E. Lucy?" - David Sidoni when it's the bonus round "I can give you only one (consonant or vowel). That's it." - Lucy if player is given only one of the chosen letters in the bonus round. "Ok, I can give you (insert number of letters chosen by contestant)" - Cyber Lucy, in the bonus round "I actually can't do anything for him/her with any of those letters." - Cyber Lucy, in the bonus round "You have 10 seconds, it's (insert category), talk it out! Good luck!" - David Sidoni, in the bonus round "YES! YOU GOT IT! OPEN UP YOUR PRIZE/ENVELOPE! OPEN IT UP! Let's see what we've got!" - David Sidoni, if the contestant won the bonus round "I'm sorry, the answer was (insert answer). That's okay, you still did a good/great job today! You still got (insert prizes contestant won during the game)" - David Sidoni, if the contestant lost the bonus round. "You/he/she just won (insert prize)!" - David Sidoni when announcing the grand prize "You got (insert prizes contestant won during the game)" - David Sidoni, when summarizing the prizes the contestant won in the game. "Thank you for watching, we'll see ya next time on Wheel 2000!" - David Sidoni (signing off for another episode of Wheel 2000) "I'd like to thank everybody who gave the kids prizes on Wheel 2000!" - Cyber Lucy (at the end when commercial consideration sponsors are announced) Category:Wheel 2000 Category:Quotes & Catchphrases